parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Pan part 15 - Thumbelina Helps King Leonidas
Cast *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) Transcript *(Back at the ship, Leodinas is playing on a piano with Lackey dreamily watching and Thumbelina sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross) *Thumbelina: So, you admit to stop Ash? *King Leodinas: Yes miss Thumbelina. King Leodinas admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return. (Thumbelina starts driking a glass of red wine he pours himself from the bottle) *Lackey: I'm happy to hear that, Captain. Hic! I will tell the crew and… Hic! *King Leodinas: (keeps playing the piano) And that's why I asked you over, my dear, to tell Ash I bear him no ill will. *Thumbelina: Oh, brother... *King Leodinas: Oh, the Pokemon Trainer has his ideas to be sharp. Bringing that May to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that. Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Mario. *Lackey: She had? (sighs sadly as some tears drip from her eyes) *King Leodinas: (gasps and stops playing) But what's this? Tears? Then it is true. (Thumbelina nods. Lackey drinks his own glass of wine, but stops, and puts the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck, then successfully pulls it out) Oh, Lackey, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove! *Lackey: (begins to growl) Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame? (strokes Thumbelina's head) There, there! It's all right. *King Leodinas: (gives Thumbelina a handkerchief) But we mustn't judge Ash too harshly, my dear. It's that May, who's to blame. *Thumbelina: (Nodding) That's right! *King Leodinas: Lackey, we must save the plumber from himself! But how? (Lackey scratches his head) We've so little time, we sail in the morning. Sail! That's it, boys! (knocks his son to the ground) We'll shanghai May! *Lackey: Shanghai May, Captain? *King Leodinas: Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Ash will soon forget this mad infatuation. Come, lad. We must leave immediately, surround Mario's home… *Lackey: But, Captain, we don't know where Mario lives. *King Leodinas: Great Scott, you're right, Lackey! *Thumbelina: I can help with that! *King Leodinas: What's that, my dear? *Thumbelina: (flies to the map) I'll lead you on this map to show you where Ash and May are. *King Leodinas: You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. (whispers to Lackey) Take this down, boys. *Lackey: Take this down, boys. (Lackey remembers and takes a few sips of wine and tips it upside down, only for the wine to flow out) Aye, aye, Daddy. (stops the flow with his finger) *King Leodinas: (Thumbelina put some ink on her boots and begins to walk on the map) Start at Pegleg Point. *Lackey: Start at Pegleg Point. (writes it down) *King Leodinas: (Thumbelina keeps walking throught the map) Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff. *Lackey: Blindman's Bluff. (also writing it down) *King Leodinas: Yes, yes, (Thumbelina keeps walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way) Hop, skip, and jump across Crocodile Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three… (Thumbelina stops) *King Leodinas: (runs out of patience and bangs the table) WELL, GET ON WITH IT! (calms down and smiles) Err… continue, my dear. *Thumbelina: Now wait a minute, (flies in front of Leodinas's face) If you do find it, you will harm Mario, got it?! *King Leodinas: I must harm Ash? Madam, Leodinas admits his word, not to lay a finger… *Thumbelina: Or... *King Leodinas: Or a hook on Ash Pan. *Thumbelina: (sighs) Fine. (draws an X on the old tree where Ash and the others are) There they are! *King Leodinas: Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place! (as he grins evilly, Lackey grabs and locks Thumbelina up in a lantern) Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful! (laughs as he and Lackey walk away) *Thumbelina: Uh-oh. Now Ash and his gang are in for a rude awakening. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts